DragonBall Gt : Prophecy Fortold
by Mcvirus
Summary: A Prophecy has been known, But what happens when it turns out to be not so simple ?
1. Chapter 1

**Creator : Mcvirus**

**Chapter 1: The Bedtime story**

Saiyan's have long been forgotten. After the last half saiyan died, no more where seen, the only thing left of them is stories and mere photo's. Space traveling has been limited to the wealthy people only. The world as it is, is in a financial problem. Making children work is a normal thing. But this isn't what the real problem is.

It's a dark night, cloud's are rushing through each other like battle's are being fought and decision's are being made. However this is not the problem right now. The youngster Mortis Angelus also known as Mortis is being tucked in, and being told a bedtime story. His father and mother died when he was just a baby. Now he is being taken care of by his grandfather who himself doesn't have much time left in this world.

_**''Granny, please tell me the story of the legendary saiyan''**_

Granny stood up from the edge of Morty's bed, walking to the table he noticed that Morty had drew picture's of Saiyan's. It seems he is interested in this subject.

_**''Fine, just promise me you will go to sleep already.**_

**_''I promise!''_**

Morty himself was just 15 year's old but never had his own childhood, at the young age of 7 he already was forced to work and got paid almost nothing. Living in one of the worse neighborhoods of earth each day is a battle. Yet, Morty is a nice boy who doesn't seek un-wanted trouble.

**_''Ah, Here it is''_**

Granny opened the book end started reading.

_**Once there was a Saiyan named Goku who was one of the few full blood saiyan's to walk the earth. He battled many foe's and gained great allies. However even he could not escape the claws of death. After Goku and Vegeta died there where no more real Saiyan's left. The children of Goku and Vegeta grew up being strong and powerful, but evil did appear anymore and they lead a normal life. After that the Saiyan blood line completely vanished into thin air. There is a prophecy however, one day a great evil worse then Omega Shenron himself will appear and destroy humanity. The legend foretells that a single Saiyan will show up and use the power of the god's to stop him. The day this will happen will be the day the world's will change, legend has it that saiyan who saves him will be praised by the god's and given gift's wich king's would kill to get. The evil is unknown and can be anything or anyone, will the saiyan save the gallaxy ?**_

Morty already fell asleep, wondering what he might be dreaming Granny heads of the his own bed trying to get some good night rest.

Morty was still fast asleep when a small sound kindly wakes him up. He opens his eye's noticing that the sound he has been hearing was a leak coming from the Wall right above him. As he walks to the window. His mouth opens as he leans backwards and yawn's. He watches the outside view which only reveal heavy rain and a dirty bike standing right in front of the house. The bike belongs to his friend, but what's it doing here. He opens the door and quietly walks down the stairs. He sees his friend Michael sitting with some strange woman he never saw before. Suddenly he hears his grandfathers voice coming from the same room.

_**'' What is it you want with my grandson ?''**_

After looking closer, Morty noticed that it was the head of the police, Michael has been working with her giving them information about the local street thug's.

_**''We have reason to believe he may be involved with a project we have been working on.''**_

_**''And what might that be ?''**_

_**''That is none of your concern, He will be forced to go with me.''**_

_**''How dare you come in here, and speak to me like that ! He is staying here!''**_

The woman which was just looking at granny stood up and took out a gun. It seemed like something was off in this picture, Why do they want me so badly. Granny already noticed Morty standing on the stairwell and made a sign telling him to run. Morty didn't hesitate and ran away to his window. He jumped off the window landing in a haystack. As he was running along, his feet began burning. He was still tired of yesterday's work. Morty stood still as his heart suddenly began hurting, a few seconds after that he heard a gunshot and fell to the ground. He could feel his grandfather die, he felt his pain, as well as the relieve.

_**''What have I done''**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Open Books**_

The sound off a gunshot wasn't pleasant yet was it strange. Something within Morty started to boil, he felt like he had to do something, something very bad. As he was running in the rainy morning he didn't look back at his home. He still didn't understand why his own friend had betrayed him. As he reached his school he noticed several car's parked which weren't the usual type's that drive here. He looked trough the school's window to discover that there where people in black robe's standing in the school. He already knew they where there for him but still didn't know why. As he gazed trough the filthy window, he felt a hand reaching for his neck. Someone had grabbed him and was pulling him in a van which wasn't there before.

_**''Listen to me carefully'' **_Said a voice, He knew that voice from somewhere.

**''Where taking you to a safe place''**

Morty nodded as the van started driving in full speed, after a hour the van started slowing down. He knew they where in the desert as the van was shaking because of the rough desert flour. The door of the van opened and a ray of light revealed the face's of the kidnappers. It was his teacher and the mayor, Morty was confused why would they do something like that to him. It seemed like the whole town was going crazy. The Mayor stepped out of the van and opened a secret hatch with led to an underground lab. As they all walked in, he saw capsule's where people where in. They where all the same, something was strange about this,

_**''Where am I ?''**_ Morty said with a shaky voice.

_**''Don't worry, you safe here. Sit down and I'll tell you everything you need to know''**_

Someone was hiding in the dark. Morty couldn't see his face, yet did he know who's voice it was. However seeing in what position he was in, he had no choice. Morty sat down on a broken box, the area he was in looked somewhat familiar to him. He felt like he was here before.

_**''You may have allot of question right now young Morty, I will tell you what is going on here. You know the prophecy as it is, but one thing was kept hidden. Long ago there was told a young boy was part of the prophecy. People looked all over for him to find the missing link, However the young boy was never found. Recently word has it that a group of villains found the young boy and enslaved him. You may think now that he is leading a horrible life, yet he doesn't know himself that he is being enslaved. Morty you are that boy, the town's people enslaved you in there own way. Everyone you know isn't who you think they are. Your friends, your neighbors' even the police. They made this town to keep an eye on you. However we are an elite group who fight for the future, we slipped in the community to get in touch with you.''**_

This was all too much for Morty, He didn't understand half of what the guy just said. Morty looked around and noticed that the people in the capsule's where alive. But why are they in there. Morty's teacher saw him look at the capsule's and took out a small notebook.

_**''Morty, You know what you are seeing here is also ancient history. However we brought it to life. This is the old lab of the famous Dr.Gero. He was one of the many villain's but also a great deal for the human race. He built the first android ever to be seen, now we have taken over the lab and made some of our own to aid us with our quest.''**_

As Morty was looking around he noticed nametag's on each of the capsule's. He read them one by one. They where dirty so Marty had to wipe some of them clean. The name of the first capsule revealed ''Goku''. His heart froze, he knew this was the legendary warrior of the past. But what is he doing here. He stared at the capsule as his teacher came standing next to him.

_**''Yes, The ancient warrior. He couldn't recover any D.N.A of him. Yet we couldn't recover any D.N.A of any saiyan.''**_

_**''Then how did you make him''**_

_**''There was an Villain long ago by the name Cell. He had the D.N.A of many fighter's. Even he was destroyed. But when we found this lab we noticed that there was still sample's left of him. After much research we made a copy of some warrior's.''**_

The man in the dark made a signal meaning enough talk. The teacher took Marty to a empty room and told him to get some sleep. After she left Marty was still thinking about all this. It all came so sudden. Everything he worked for was fake. His friend's even his own teacher. A Noise was coming from under his bed. Morty didn't yet know what it was, but it sounded somewhat like a cat. After the cat under his bed came out he stood up. It was not like a normal cat.

_**''Come with me Marty, This is important.''**_

_**''Oh no, Not again''**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Running Candidate**_

_**''The Boy has vanished from his room !''**_

The teacher stood in fear in front of the man who was still cloaked in darkness. The Mayor himself stepped forward and took out a radar which was beeping and spinning in each direction. The mayor seemed to have placed a tracer on Marty, the only place where a radar would do something like that would be in Korin's place.

_**''Í know where he is Boss, Ill get him.''**_

The mayor started walking to the exit while the teacher was standing in the same place as before. She knew this was bad, for the prophecy to work they need him. Suddenly out of the dark shadow's where the yet unknown man was hiding a hand appeared. Not knowing what will happen next the teacher did the only thing that was necessary, running away. However that was not enough, before she knew it a burning pain came from her chest. Looking at the wound, she instantly got in a shock. Blood flowing down soaking her pants red.

_**''You should know by now, I do not accept failure.''**_

The Mayor did feel it happen but knew he couldn't do anything to help her. His only concern was to find Morty before it was too late. He knew Korin's place, and had been there allot in his childhood. As he neared the tower he also felt a strange power level. It felt unstable, ready to fight he powered himself up to the point where he though would be enough to take on this unknown foe. As he felt the power come closer the sky turns clouded. He never seen something like this. He knows it takes allot of power to twist with mother nature. However there are only a few people around which can do something like that. The unknown foe appeared before the mayor, It was a long male. He looked strange, his eye's where blood red and a strange tattoo was embalmed into his forehead. It looked like a M, but he seemed like someone that the Mayor knew.

_**''Who are you !?''**_

The man just stood there giving back a late reaction, His mind seemed like it was not his.

_**''Mayor, Do you not remember me ?''**_

The Mayor though back, but could not think of anyone who this man might be.

_**''No, I don't know you''**_

The Mayor felt the power level of the unknown man rising, It seemed like his power level rises when his mood change. But yet , he has no reason to be angered. The man suddenly made a rush towards the mayor and kicked him without any warning. The Mayor himself is a strong man, but this blow wasn't like any he had yet felt. This man was strong. But how does he know me. The mayor stood up and got ready for an attack. He made a few moves with his hand, focusing all power to his hand. As he aimed for the man, his hands begin to glow.

_**''Burning Attack!''**_

A large ray of power releases from his hands, and goes towards the man, However he deflected it without any problems.

_**''How……How did you do that''**_

_**''You fool, You still don't understand what's truly going on here. You cannot defeat me, even though you're an android and have the D.N.A of an Ancient warrior, your power is nothing against the wrath of Majin Buu.''**_

The man suddenly realized who the man standing in front him was. It was the person who would originally be Mayor after him. It was Tail one of the people who was running for candidate. However they needed the Mayor to stay, so they banished him from the town and made sure he stayed away. But he was never this strong. Something happened to him. He said something about Majin Buu, the Mayor and his secret group where making somewhat an Majin Buu android, but they knew it would be to dangerous to have one alive. So they stopped the Majin Project.

_**''How did you get that power.''**_

Tail got out an small vial, which contained some kind of liquid content. He opened it and drank the remains of it.

**_''When you banished me, I took the liberty to steal some sample's off Majin Buu, I made a potion, which grants temporarily power which Majin Buu gave too Vegeta in the past.''_**

_**''You do understand that it is dangerous having that around, How much did you make ?''**_

_**''Don't worry I only made one.''**_

_**''Why would you do that ?''**_

_**''I only want to kill you, That is all.''**_

The Mayor realized that this was merely a action revenge. But as an experienced historian the Mayor knows that the powers of Majin Buu are greater then his own. It true that the Mayor himself is a Android and was given the D.N.A of the Ancient Warrior Trunks. However his powers as an android are limited as well. Tail once again made a rush towards the Mayor however this time he was prepared. Bright light came of the mayor, even removing the dark clouds which reached over the skies.

_**''Tail, I am ready. You may have the power of Majin Buu. But I have the power of an Saiyan !''**_

As Tail, already understood what was about to happen, he flew somewhat backwards and started powering up himself. The clash of two powerful races. Wind flew past in raging speed, trees broke animals running. The power of an Super Saiyan, is not one to be underestimated. Although his power is limited to the first stage of an Super Saiyan he is still very powerful. Tail himself was also amazed at the sight of an Super Saiyan. This was also the first time the Mayor transformed himself. The Mayor was ready and powered up the his maximum power.

_**''Lets fight already''**_


End file.
